


To The Ones I Love

by Matthew Weeks (WanderingBard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBard/pseuds/Matthew%20Weeks
Summary: A collection of poetry written for my family and friends.1. "Memories" - for my grandfather, Charles Weeks (written 2004)2. "Katie's Song" - initially a drabble that was later dedicated to my friend, Katie (written 2006)3. "Trust Me" - for my friend, Jon (written 2006)4. "Lonely Dove" - another for my friend, Katie (written 2007)5. "Finding My Way To You" - for my friend, Dyrek (written 2007)6. "Songbird Wings" - written for my grandmother, Gertrude "Nona" Poisson, the night before she died. (written March 2008)7. "Portrait of an Old Friend" - the 'friend' isn't a real person, just a favorite stuffie who's been around forever. Still a cute poem. (written April 2008)8. "Back to Pretend" - for my younger brother and twin sister, reminiscing about our childhood of imaginative games. (Written  April 2008)





	1. Memories

_This poem is dedicated to:  
_ _My grandfather, Charles Weeks_

I see an old man,  
Sitting in a wheelchair,  
But, he is just a memory,  
He is no longer there.

The sound of his voice,  
The feel of his face,  
These are just memories,  
Left in his place.

Now he lies,  
In a coffin black.  
He is dead,  
He's never coming back.

Yes, he is dead,  
But, he is not gone,  
Through his family's love,  
He still lives on.


	2. Katie's Song

_This poem is dedicated to:_  
_Katie (a.k.a. Dove Hart)_  
_I'll always be there if you need a friend._

In the wide unknown,  
I walk alone,  
There's no one by my side.  
There's much I fear,  
There's no light here,  
And no where I can hide.

Darkness, all I see,  
On the inside of me,  
A raging terrible storm.  
My world's a mess,  
A sea of darkness,  
And no escape take's form.

The pain of loss,  
Comes and engulfs,  
This sad and broken heart.  
It's all I can do,  
To keep the storm,  
From tearing me apart.

When hope is gone,  
And all seems lost,  
The light seems far away.  
But I take your hand,  
And you lead me safe,  
And hold the storm at bay.

For you guide my way,  
When times get tough,  
You're never to far from me.  
Dispelling my darkness,  
Healing my pain,  
And letting my soul go free.


	3. Trust Me

_This poem is dedicated to:_   
_Jon_

I wish I could help, but then again...  
I don't want to feel like I'm butting in.  
Your life is not my business until you let it be.  
I can't help until you reach out to me.  
I feel trapped between what I want to do  
And wondering who I am in reguards to you.

I'm wondering how close you feel to me...  
When you look at me what do you see?  
How much do I matter? Do you trust me?  
Doubt clous my judgement making it hard to see.  
Do you trust me enough to let me in,  
Or am I not that close of a friend?

You hold the key to bring down the wall  
Put up when other left you to fall;  
To trust me enough to show me your soul  
And trust I won't leave another hole.  
In the end what I say and what I do  
Doesn't matter. The choice is up to you.


	4. Lonely Dove

_This poem is dedicated to:_   
_Katie (a.k.a. Dove Hart)_

The lonely dove  
Is sad today  
Because her love is far away.  
This day for couples  
Makes you blue  
Because he isn't here with you.

I want to make  
Your day less blue  
Through my being here for you.  
To cheer you up  
When you are down;  
To make a smile from your frown.

I want to help,  
But in the end  
I am only a good friend.  
How much difference  
Do I make?  
I know his place I cannot take.

Sometimes I wonder  
Why I try…  
But I know the reason why.  
I try because  
When I succeed  
Your happiness is all I need.

I try because  
You are my friend,  
And I know that in the end  
The difference I make,  
Though it may be small,  
Makes a difference after all.


	5. Finding My Way To You

_This poem is dedicated to:_   
_Dyrek_   
_One of my best friends and the reason I call two towns "home"._

I can't belive it;  
Once again I've found you.  
Fate seems to want  
To keep us as a two.

I still remember  
The day that we met;  
Back in seventh grade  
Kind of by accident

Is it just a coincidence  
I keep on running into you?  
Or is there some reason  
I keep comeing back to you?

I don't know what it is,  
Coincidence or fate.  
But whatever it is,  
Things have worked out great!

Things like this make me belive  
That miricals are true.  
'Cause it seems no matter where I roam  
I find a way to get back to you.


	6. Songbird Wings

_Dedicated to:_  
_Nona (Gertrude Poisson)_  
_I love you, and I always will._

Winter came to spring  
And you left on songbird wings.

Memories of you,  
Pictures, scents, and sounds,  
Spinning through my head,  
Chasing 'round and 'round.

Winter came to spring  
And you left on songbird wings.

Letting go may hurt,  
Missing you may sting,  
But my love for you will never die,  
That's the most important thing.

Winter came to spring  
And you left on songbird wings.


	7. Portrait of an Old Friend

It's been me and you  
Since I was two.  
We're an inseperable pair.  
In so many of my memories  
I look and find you there.

Every road I've walked down  
You've been by my side.  
Everywhere I've been  
You've been.  
From you nothing I hide.

Sixteen years later  
You're still with me.  
When I need someone most you're there.  
My constant reminder that out there, somewhere,  
someone really does care.

When other friends can't be seen,  
Can't be heard,  
I just hold on to you,  
And even in my darkest times  
I know I'll make it through.


	8. Back to Pretend

_This is dedicated to:  
Sarah and Joey_

Take me back.  
Back to make believe,  
Back to pretend,  
Back to times that came to an end.

Take me back  
To a snow covered trail  
That was our Narnia,  
To fantasies only we saw.

Take me back  
To the magic of a backyard  
Where you can be anyone.  
You can be anywhere.  
Anything can happen.

Take me back  
To a childhood  
That was just the three of us  
Before we grew up.


End file.
